Reigned In
by MissyNickQ
Summary: A spirited horse lover is forced to compete for everything that matters in her life after the evil she has to call stepmother sets her childhood ranch up for sale. Can a team of non-Derby competitors do the impossible and win the most challenging Derby of all time? As the clock tolls midnight they're off, and all our questions regarding the impossible are about to get answered.
1. Prologue

***Reigned In***

**Prologue:**

"Alice, Alice where are you?" I heard my mother crying out to me, though why she was so panicked I would never understand. I was completely at ease around these majestic creatures, and would never dream of hurting them, so I should always be safe here. That's the way the world works right?

"I'm right here Momma." I cried back, knowing she would be out of her mind with worry.

"Alice! How many times must I tell you not to run off on your own, it could be dangerous." I heard my mother's voice a second before I saw her rounding the corner out of the stables, climbing over the low wooded railing we have to keep the animals in, and over to the large paddock where I was currently grooming her horse beneath the ancient cherry tree.

"Oh, please momma, Django would never hurt me, as I would never hurt him." I said as I continued my soft patterns over his silky chestnut coat, reveling in the small twitches his greatly toned muscles would make as I moved over a sensitive or ticklish spot.

"No horse is ever completely safe my angel, these are all magnificent creatures brought to us from the wild, they were not born to be tame; they choose to be. They do not hurt us because of the bond we form with them over time, however horses are easily startled my dear, one wrong move and you could be injured, even if it was never Django's intention to hurt a child."

"I'll be fine Momma." I insisted, but never the less she still took the body brush out of my little hand and took over my place in grooming the horse.

"Rather safe than sorry my dear." She said softly. In no time at all the smile that is reserved for when she spends time with her horses was in full bloom over her pretty face. My mother may not be the standard image of beauty, but I think the beauty from within shines outward, making her look ever kind and extremely harmless.

I got my insistent love for these beautiful creatures from my mother, she taught me everything I know. She was right there with me when I was placed on a horse for the very first time. That horse was the very horse we are grooming. The first time I had been placed on Django's back with the intention of really riding him had been two years ago, back when I had been seven. Even before that I was hardly separated from the horses for long, I would always beg to be allowed to lead the horses around bareback, which resulted in my mother taking a halter and leading me around. My mother is very over-protective, but I guess it's just because she loves me, so I tolerate it. With the horses is the very first place my parents come looking whenever I wonder off, which is often.

She handed me back the body brush, and went to the grooming bag to fetch the small silver tail comb. "Here Ally, you continue brushing his stomach, and I'll do his tail." She said with a smile as she stood behind her beloved horse and brushed his tail in wistful strokes, always mindful of the knots and ends.

"When can I ride him again, Momma?" I asked, hopeful that I might get a few minutes to ride whilst my mother is here.

She laughed softly to herself before saying, "Okay, okay Alice. Go fetch his tack quickly and I will help you."

I barely waited for her to finish the sentence before I was speeding into the stables, heading for the

Tack room at the end of the isle that consisted of the stables where the horses rest at night. I grabbed his saddle and the bridle, threw the halter over my arm and dashed over to where my mother was leading Django to the mounting ramp.

She made it quick work to tie on the appropriate straps of the bridle as Django took the bit obediently into his mouth, the saddle was gently lowered onto his back and was strapped into place with the girth. My mother then led him to the ramp and held him still as I climbed onto his back.

The feeling of being on a horses back will never cease to amazing me, I always feel completely free, like I can accomplish anything. We quickly walk our way into the rubberized arena and do a quick warmup trot down the length of it. My mother stopped feeling the need to lead me about a year ago, she said I was a natural at this, and I had been getting better every time I rode. Django listened to the slightest touch of contact flowing from my hands through his mouth.

"Whenever you're ready darling." My mother said from the center of the arena.

Ready? I was born ready.

With one more slight squeeze from my calves we broke into a canter, this wasn't the controlled practiced canter we've been working on for months now under the careful supervision of my mother, no, this was the canter of a girl dying to just _ride, _and a horse dying to be ridden. We were in perfect harmony, stride to stride we were in precise sync, I could feel him and he could feel me.

Before long we were slowing, into the controlled canter again and then slowing some more into a forward going trot. The concentration that goes into keeping a horse moving like he should is overwhelming, some horses need to be pushed constantly, others had to be held back. Django was happy just going however I felt comfortable, and it was a relief to ride for the sake of riding.

We had been having lessons once a week, but those were all practice for the upcoming training show at the Manor. I would be competing Django there in the 80cm class. The lessons were all exactly the same, warmup, trot, controlled canter, jumping a few jumps and then cooling down, they were pleasant of course because I would still be on horseback, but nothing beats riding just for the sake of riding.

My mother then put a jump up, and we jumped it with ease. Show jumping is exactly my forte, I feel the most at ease when I'm flying through the air with my trusted steed, we never back down from any challenge. The highest I've been allowed to jump is 1'10, but I still feel ready for more. Jumping doesn't scare me, whereas some people look at my jumping and say it's a given talent, that I was meant to do this, I see it more as a way of growing my bond with my horse.

Even though we don't always succeed in whatever we attempted, it is routine for me to brush down whichever horse I was riding, because one should always be thankful, horses have the power to hurt a human at any given time, for whatever reason, people never give they're horse enough credit for allowing them to be carried on they're backs.

Even after Django had been brushed and returned to his stable, I could be found hanging around the stables, just feeling content to be around the horses. The smell of fresh shavings and horses always have been my favorite scent, if there was a perfume with this smell I would always wear it. My favorite time of the day is this time; twilight. My mother allows me to come to the stables alone because the horses are no danger, as they're locked into they're stables. I enjoy being alone with the horses, just watching them.

Most nights I come here to draw the horses, and only leave when my mother threatens to restrict me from coming here. Horses make me feel content and carefree, they make my spirits soar as if they too were riding horses. Horses are the best parts of my day, the only parts I really care to remember.


	2. Perfectly Off Limits

**Reigned in: Chapter two.**

**A/N: Ten years into the future. Unexplained events: Mary died an inexplicable death; even doctors didn't know what happened. Those are the only details; the rest will be revealed throughout the story. **

Mornings always start bright and early here, mostly before the rooster crows and the sun shows the tell-tale signs of yet another bright and crisp morning. If I made it till 5:30 before Emmett was being his boisterous self by flinging pebbles at my window it was a lucky day.

Emmett is our stable-boy for lack of a better word, and also the self-adopted brother I always wanted. He only looks menacing with his bulging biceps and dark curly hair that was cropped short to his head, but he was actually a genuine sweetheart, somewhat like an oversized and overstuffed teddy bear. Having Emmett tower over me by over two feet might be the reason my boyfriend, Scott, was so reluctant to come visit anymore.

Scott is the pathetic excuse of a boyfriend I have right now, and have been stuck with for the past three years. The only reason I even started dating the guy was because a couple of my high-school friends had been like annoying cheerleaders jumping on my back when they caught wind that he had asked me out. The only reason we're even still together is because I feel sorry for him, and a little bit because I'm afraid of his reaction should we ever break up. He's one of those self-destructively manipulating people; having promised me that he would severely injure himself or worse should I ever dare leave, like the coward he is.

Emmett and Scott had gotten in an "heated" argument over a month ago, when Scott was shouting at me over trivial things, and Emmett barged in to see what the noise is about to find me cringing into a corner sobbing.

Today will not be one of those good days apparently. Stones came flicking against the window one by one with little time in between. Another flick from a stone hitting my window and whispers of my name and profanities mixed together finally urged me to reluctantly head over to my window and fling it open.

"What, you idiot, it's Saturday" I hissed in a soft whisper, hiding my pajama clad body behind the thick velvet of my curtain.

Emmett came bounding up to my window with a giant grin plastered across his adorably ridiculous face showing just about all of his blindingly white and intimidatingly straight teeth.

"Good morning Miss sunshine" he hissed with faux venom in his voice before he burst into giggles that vibrated through his chest as he tried to silence them. "Rosie is on her way over, I wanted to know if you'd like to ride Sunny now, before she gets here so we can go the mall, maybe even get an ice cream." The glint in his amber eyes weren't to be mistaken. Emmett has the largest sweet tooth on anyone I have ever met, and I am genuinely surprised that even his sweet tooth isn't rotten yet. He could happily devour an entire cotton candy truck- metal included.

"Em" -I groaned- "You suck, I'll get dressed" I said with a mock scowl as Emmett's grin stretched impossibly wider. I was actually starting to get concerned that he would tear the sides of his mouth and end up looking like the villain from that superhero movie.

With that I closed my window and yanked my curtains shut against Emmett's grinning face and headed over to my closet.

Navigating my way around my closet to the section with my Jod's and a riding shirt was easy; most of my clothes were riding approved, except of course my walk in coat closet which housed about one or two hundred dresses. Say whatever you want about tom-boy's but I'm a girly girl at heart.

Just as I finished zipping up my chap's over my legs and moved to grab my riding helmet and crop Emmett bounded into my room, apparently deciding that it was an okay now for everyone else to get a move on and wake up. I turned my head to the right to eye my alarm clock and smirked when my intuition about Emmett's actions once again proved correct; it was now 5:43, a totally appropriate time to come bounding into someone's house.

'So Alice, I want to ask you something really important, and you must answer it honestly." He said, eyeing all the pink objects he held no taste for.

"Well what is it Em? I know it's uncharted territory for you, but don't look so lost in thought." I said, amusement coloring my tone and making my body shake in silent fits of laughter.

"Well, I woke up this morning wondering, as an outsider, what do you think of the human race?"

"Have you been waiting for an opportunity to say that all morning?" I asked scowling. He really is such a joke sometimes.

"Yeah pretty much, it's my joke of the day." He said proudly, puffing out his chest and looking utterly ridiculous.

"Well thanks anyway Em, you answered a question I've been dying to know forever; whether a person can actually live without a brain, and apparently they can. But consider yourself lucky, normally people like you don't sit under trees; they swing from them."

"Ha-Ha, really funny Alice. You're such an amusing little shit." He said, snorting and shaking his head from side to side. "Come on, we don't have all day. I have to bathe Jake and Lee-lee, and I'll run late if we don't start right now." He said practically bouncing up and down in anticipation, presumably over seeing Rosalie. Our routine tiff of the wits long forgotten.

Jake and lee-lee, aka Leah, are Emmett's two dogs that live on the ranch my dad bought when he first married my mom, nearly twenty years ago. When Emmett first brought the pups I had been a more than little skeptical, not particularly wanting dogs around to potentially nip at the horse's hocks and pull their tails, but after hours of Emmett's insistences and promises of proper parenting I had relented; mostly because I liked to see him happy.

Even if they had matured greatly into beautiful dogs with the most loyal temperaments, I could for the life of me not pronounce their breed; The Czechoslovakian Vlcak.

Bred natively in Slovakia; which tongue language I don't speak, they were bred to look like dire wolves, the kind that roams the plains of the arctic, they are also similar to the wolves in behavior; only temperamental if not trained properly, also in being crazy loyal and protective.

All in all Emmett, his over-sized puppies and inappropriately timed jokes had wormed they're way into my tiny heart made of pink and silver glitter.

"Just let me get my stuff, have the horses had breakfast yet? You know I can't ride Sunny unless she's been fed at least an hour ago." I said shaking my head, realizing that I had drifted off for over a minute without answering him.

"Yeah-yeah Alice, sheesh I still do my job in between pestering you, she's been fed groomed and is standing in her stable all ready. I'll go and get your tack so long, see you soon." He said with a wink, before he turned on his heel and walked briskly out the door. My eyes followed Emmett from where I could see him walking over to the tack room before he was swallowed into the building, and out of my sight.

Sometimes I contemplated the question whether I could ever be something _more _for Emmett. Something more than the younger best friend and sort of sister he views me as. Hell, I've known him at least half my life and he knows more of my secrets than _anyone, _including my younger sister Bella. But I guess I'll just have to make peace with the fact that he'll probably always just stay my best friend; If only because I have no chance if my competitor is _the_ Rosalie Hale.

I quickly brushed my teeth and splashed icy cold water all over my face to chase away all of my bad thoughts, lined my eyes with kohl eyeliner and swiped on some mascara before gathering my things off my bed and exiting my room, closing the door swiftly behind me.

Minutes later I was heading into the cool autumn air, feeling the wind bite at my exposed cheeks and cursing Emmett for waking me at this un-holy hour. I walked my way over to the stables, climbed through the pole that separated the stables from the field and headed to stable no.3, where Arizona Sunset spends her nights'.

Her dark bay face and sparkling eyes looked me over, and in that moment she looked almost as bored and exasperated as I felt. Pulling her cotton pink halter over her ears and fastening the strap below her jaw, I led her out of the stables and into the small tack up paddock to the left of the stables, hidden behind walls which bulked under the weight of the ivy and roses ranking all around it. It was almost like our own secret garden.

I left her under the big oak tree where she immediately turned on her heel and walked over to the two tier fountain for a drink of water, while I went to the railing to pick up her tack where Emmett had left it. Within minutes I had called her over with a high pitched whistle and she trotted up right in front of me so I could relieve myself of the heavy saddle and place it on her long and muscular back. She stood obediently just as I knew she would, and within a couple of minutes her over-reach and jumping boots were secured around her canon's and I was trotting over to the ramp with a carrot firmly in my hand and her following behind me in a playful jog, nuzzling my hand with her snout every few seconds.

Her appearance was what made me want to buy her, but the kind soul that resided within this extraordinary mare was exactly what I never knew I needed. Sunny is a five year old, sixteen hand Warm-blood cross breed. She has a white Appaloosa blanket of large spots on her bum, starting mid back and cascading down over her hind quarter, stopping just short of her knee like hock, which had been inherited from her famous Sire, but her build and height was all Warm-blood which had come from her Dam. Her inky black coat always shone and was velvet soft to the touch where most horses have short and fine coarse hair; mostly because she gets washed with peachy clean conditioner at least once a month.

She was me; just in horse shape.

Her refusal to stand still at the ramp was the only quirk we struggled to straighten out of her, and it took Emmett and me hours upon hours in the blistering sun to teach her some manners regarding the ramp. Seeing as I am tiny enough for Emmett to pick me up with just one hand and have little to no upper-body strength, most of my manner teachings come with the assistance of Emmett. Horses would just drag me off and plow right on as if I was no extra weight or burden to them.

My morning rides were bliss, the air was fresh and she grass was crisp with the dew remaining on them from the frosty nights. Winds were almost non-existent this time of the day, and I spent my time riding relishing in the feel of the firm footfalls and repeated crunch of the frozen grass beneath my body, never faltering they're perfect and lethal rhythm.

My normal rides were about an hour long, but this morning I cut it short so I wouldn't be a burden to Emmett, I quickly but thoroughly brushed any sweat off of Sunny's coat before releasing her into the appropriate paddock which she shared with Superstar; Bella's palomino pony. The other horses were being led out by Emmett and I hurried over to help him so we could both go get dressed.

"Ari's really looking good Ali, whatever you're doing is working. She isn't so hesitant to drop her mouth to the bit or to work round from her hind. It's spectacular to watch, that horse's movement is rarely matched, it's a pity you're a jumper though she would've had her hocks firmly in the dressage world. Maybe Bella could ride her in a few shows." Emmett vented, as was tradition. Emmett voicing his opinions about Sunny doesn't even bother me anymore; I learnt to focus on the compliments.

"She really feels good lately, we click really well. We suit each other's personalities." I said with a fond smile for the first horse who managed to capture my heart after my mother's tragic passing six years ago. My father absolutely broke my heart when he sold her dearly loved horse Django. I didn't stop crying for weeks and hated riding another horse until I met Arizona three years ago.

My heart had mended itself just by gazing into her piercing blue eyes, and for the first time in years, I _wanted _to ride again, instead of just riding school ponies to appease my father.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For Emmett having woken me so early, Rose showed up surprisingly late. Even after lunch has been served to the various thoroughbred's and the Lucerne dished out to appease the warm-bloods, there was still no sign of Emmett's over the top boisterous Jeep, which he has basically been forcing Rose to drive.

When one o'clock tolled by with absolutely no obnoxious sounds to signal Rose's impending arrival, I finally gave up on the stony silence of my forced patience. I hate waiting.

"So Em, when you decided to wake me up at stupid o'clock this morning, did Rosalie actually give you a time she would be coming?"

"She said she'd be here by now, but she's waiting for Jasper's flight to get in, so I dunno maybe it got delayed or something."

Well, that shut me right up.

"I didn't know he's supposed to get back today, I figured his departure was set, somehow permanent you know? He's been gone so long. Wow he's really coming back?" I said, totally taken by surprise.

Jasper left to visit his and Roses' mom up in Texas, he said she was going through a rough patch after his dad lost the four year battle to lung cancer, and I haven't heard from him all summer. This was very out of the ordinary for Jasper, someone I had even considered myself friends with, up until he left that is.

"Yeah, Rose says her mom's doing much better now, so Jasper came bac-" He started.

"Hold the bus for just one minute. If-Rose-is-waiting-for-Jasper's-flight-to-come-in-does-that-mean-he's-going-out-with-us-today-oh-my-god-Scott-will-surely-have-mine-and-jasper's-heads-he'd-totally-see-it-as-a-date-which-it-totally-isn't-right?-RIGHT" I rushed out in one breath, quite surprised I didn't turn blue from not breathing.

Emmett just chuckled. "Relax kiddo, Jazz is chill. Besides he knows about the whole Clark thing." Emmett muttered darkly. Emmett never calls Scott by his name; he prefers to just sneer out his last name with an uncharacteristically ugly look on his otherwise handsome face.

Easy for Emmett to say, as totally oblivious as Emmett is to my teeny tiny miniature baby-stage crush on him, he is doubly unaware of the _major _crush I have on Jasper Whitt Hale. Too bad for me, Jasper is Rosalie's twin brother, which leaves me pining after her boyfriend _and _her super hunky brother. Also not to mention I have a boyfriend who would rip his appendix out and throttle him with it in his sleep.

"Is he coming Emmett?" I said softly, sadness weaving into my voice because I already know the answer.

"Yeah, he is Alice."

"Tell him and Rose I said hi okay? I'm going for a ride; I don't need the drama Scott will conduct if I see Jasper, not today.

Emmett pulled me in for a quick hug. "Bye kiddo, I'll see you later. We on for movies tonight? just you and me? We can even watch that girly horse movie you like so much."

"Flicka?" I gave a soft chuckle in spite of myself.

"That's the one" he said giving me a soft kiss on the forehead and releasing me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The racket I've been expecting since this morning finally arrived around three thirty, I could see Rose struggling to control Emmett's huge jeep as she drove the rocky dirt road that is our driveway from where I was feeding Sunny her afternoon treats.

Not even an hour had passed after Rose came to greet me and make snacks for them; they decided to go on an all-day date, when I heard the jeep grumble away into the distance.

I was just putting away the dishing scoop in the feed room, when I heard a deep echoing voice coming from directly behind me.

"Hey Alice, Emmett said you were here." Said the voice of the one and only, Jasper Whitlock.

"Uhm, yeah hi Jazz. What are you doing here? I could've sworn I heard the Jeep leave already?"

"They did leave, but I stayed. I haven't seen Indigo in a while and I thought I might ride her. Emmett said you've already ridden this morning, but would you like to join me? I was planning on hacking down to the river; she hasn't been out in ages."

"I don't know Jazz... You know Scott." I said softly.

A dark light flashed behind his eyes. He didn't like Scott much more than Emmett.

"Yeah, I do. Which is why I'm not asking him out with me, but I also know you, and I like you, so I'm asking you." He muttered, his face going slightly pinkish over his high cheek bones.

"Okay fine I'll go"-I said with a smile-"Just let me shoot him a text and then we can tack up."

He smiled significantly brighter after that.

Ten minutes later and Jasper and I were to be found grooming our horses under the big oak tree in the secret garden. Indigo girl looked extremely pleased to see Jasper again, she shook her inky blue head and her steel gray coat gleamed under his touch in the sunlight.

The problem with spending time with Jasper is, I like it too much. I enjoy his company, I adore the southern twist of the words off of his tongue, and when the wind blows out those baby curls on his head, it feels like the earth stops spinning.

"So, how was Texas Jazz?"

Gosh how perfect his hair is when it's glinting icy white in the pale sunlight filtering through the big oak tree branches is going to be the _death _of me.

"It was good to see my mom, she wasn't in such good shape when I got there, with the loss of my dad and all. She's doing much better now though. And it was really good, I had to be up at five AM every morning to herd the cattle down the ranch over to the big river, I got to supervise the cow milking, we worked on some crops, I really liked it there. She really wanted me to stay with her, said I could bring Indigo down and build an extra stable for her and everything."

My heart just dropped.

"But I decided I'm going to stay here Al." he said softly, probably noticing the look of defeat upon my face.

"Something made you say?"

"More like, someone." He said, his icy blue eyes piercing right into mine, as if there was so much more behind his words than he actually spoke.

"Oh." I said softly, probably so soft he couldn't even hear me.

So there was a girl then. It is official then, Alice Mary Brandon no longer stood a chance with the best man I've ever met.

This was it then.

"Are you almost ready to leave? It'll be dark son and I'm not supposed to be out after seven." I said in a voice void of any emotion. I was going to make it through the possible three hour hack, and when I get back, I'll just have to avoid Jasper more than I have... Alice Brandon is no burden to someone who doesn't want her.

If only he _did _want me. If only he had even an inkling of interest towards me. Jasper could be the one who I finally stand up against Scott for.

"Yeah, let's go" He muttered.

_Of course you're making this so much harder for him now. He can probably _taste_ the awkwardness drifting off of you, I feel as though I can cut the tension radiating between us._

"Alice honey, are you alright? Did I say something?" he asked.

"No, you didn't do anything Jazz." I said, my voice thick with emotion, and to my embarrassment I could feel the tears of treachery stinging my eyes.

"Are you crying? Why are you crying? Come on Alice tell me what I did?" he demanded, striding over me and wrapping his strong arms around my torso, pulling me into him. "Please Alice, I didn't mean to upset you."

I rested my head on his shoulder as the tears ran silently down my face, softly making his shirt wetter with each drop of motion that escaped the pools in my eyes.

"Nothing, you didn't do anything. I'm just being silly, don't worry." I said, finally wrapping my arms around his neck, unwilling to have him release me just yet.

I really wish Scott could make me feel this way. Make me feel safe, warm, and _loved. _I'm not sure if I just _want _to feel loved, but here in Jasper's arms, holding me because he _thinks _he might have been the source of my discomfort and sadness is more kindness than I've experienced in almost six years.

Being here in his arms was where I finally made my decision. Scott had to go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on slowpoke, you're falling behind." I cried to Jasper, somewhere behind me. I resisted the urge to glance to see just how far behind they were, because if I saw Jasper in all his glory riding that surprisingly stocky and muscular mare, I just might really faint and embarrass myself, but I can hear her strong foot falls as we galloped our way down the sandy path towards the nearest river, so they can't be too far behind.

"Sorry we can't all have showy racers." said the faint echo of his voice, blocked out by the rushing of the wind and the soft and simple sounds of the surrounding nature.

"Ha, Sunny isn't _showy_, she's just strong and born to race, but if you like her gaits you should see her jump."

"Proud mummy aren't we." He said. I could even hear the grin in his voice.

"Yes, yes I am."

And before I realized what was going on, he had picked up his pace and suddenly jolted past me, Indigo's tail smacking against my leg.

"Come on, last one there is horse doo-doo."

I snorted. "Doo-doo, real mature jasper," but I picked up my pace anyway.

We rode the last five miles or so in companionable silence, neither of us feeling the need to talk, and me just enjoying his company.

When we reached the crystal clear water of the river, we walked our horses into the middle to give them a drink and cool them off.

"I haven't been out here in forever." I said dreamily.

"Yeah, it's been about two years since I last came down here with you."

"Really? Wow, time sure goes by fast. It doesn't feel like that long. I actually haven't spent alone time with you in a long time."

"I've noticed, why is that though? We used to be so close." He said. Am I imagining the longing in his voice?

"It doesn't matter." I said quickly. "Well" I said, plopping down on the grass "We're here now, we have some time to catch up now."

I rested my head on my knees and smiled gently at the perfect man in front of me.

"Yeah, I guess." He sinked gracefully to the floor and mimicked my position.

We glanced at the horses at the same moment; they were playing in the river, splashing each other with water or drinking from the river.

"I'm really happy we came here today." I said, turning my head back to look at Jasper.

"Me too, I've missed… This." He said, his eyes full of unsaid words.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yeah, okay bye Emmett." Jasper growled into his phone, briskly slipping it back into his pocket with a scowl.

"What's up?" I asked, exiting the bathroom in my silky pink pajamas.

"Well, it seems Emmett and my sister got, er, preoccupied and are spending the night at my place, which leaves me stranded, right about here." He said, the lines from his frown growing ever deeper.

"Oh silly, you're not stranded. You can spend the night here; if you'd like."

"Uhm, are you sure?" He said warily, his hand absently scratching his head and ruffling his hair.

Yeah, why not; we used to do it all the time as kids, and you know we have an open stable for Indigo."

"Oh I can think of a reason why not." He muttered darkly, and so softly I'm not sure if I was supposed to hear it.

"Well, if you don't want to- uhm- I'm sure we can make some other plan." I muttered awkwardly, silently slipping on my gown.

"No,no. You know it's not that I don't want to… I'm just not sure if that's best for you."

"Me? I don't understand?"

"Well, you know… Scott might not like it." He muttered the last part with unveiled hatred.

I huffed and sat down on my bed again, curling my knees under me and wrapping my arms around myself. This is going to cause a huge fight.

"Yeah, he won't. Problem is, that I don't very much care anymore what he likes or doesn't." My voice became softer towards the end, so that the last few words were barely more than a whisper.

"Alice, I…" he started, but then stopped, looking out my window suddenly.

"Jazz, I'm fine… honestly. It's just you and me right? Just two old friends hanging out; so what does it matter if you sleep here." 

"Yeah… Just two old friends alright." He said, his voice trailing off till it was indistinguishable from the wind howling outside my windows.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Jasper broke the silence.

"So, if I am spending the night here, which I really would like to, I'm going to go shower alright? You can pick a movie so long, for something to do till we go to bed."

"Sure." I said, slipping off my bed over to the TV against the wall, and bending down so I can get a peek at the movies there. Emmett aspires to someday open a DVD shop apparently, because we are stocked like crazy.

Out of the corner of my eye I could still see Jasper making his way towards the bathroom, stripping off his shirt as he went.

In the ten minutes it took him to shower, I had already gone to the kitchen and popped us fresh popcorn, grabbed a bottle of diet Cola, and was lying under the covers with the bucket on my chest, entirely ready for him to join me.

"Wow Alice, you're like the energizer bunny." He said, sitting down and reaching over to me, before dipping his hand into the bowl and tossing a few errant pop's into his mouth.

"Please, like you don't appreciate it." I said smirking, and dimmed the lights as I pressed play on the remote. Before long the opening music of Flicka was filling the room through the surround sound Emmett installed last year for my birthday. "Sorry, do you mind? Emmett was supposed to watch it with me but he ditched, obviously." I said, gesturing to him lying on my bed in nothing more than his pajama pants and a shirt that _clung _to every muscle perfectly. I had to force myself not to stare.

"No not at all." He said, apparently entirely at ease, also entirely oblivious to the sex appeal he was exuding. Here in my bed. Just an arm's length away. It was taking literally every bone in my body on lock down to not reach out and stroke his face.

I wrenched my eyes away, and tried to focus on the screen in front of me, but all I rook in was scraps of it. Horse- _Jasper, _horse gets bitten by tiger- _He's so darn perfect- _Crying and thunder- _Perfect and entirely off limits._

The movie became a blur as my thoughts churned restlessly in my skull, and I only snapped out of it when a strong and heavy arm suddenly landed against my waist. I snapped my neck to the right to look at Jasper, who was apparently entirely asleep. If I move his arm he'd wake up, and then he'd leave; which is the very last thing I want. So I decided to leave it there, curled on my side, and leaned into the hand touching my waist as softly as a feather.


End file.
